Capture the Flag
by Roses From Gallifrey
Summary: Percy and Annabeth playing capture the flag... I think that it speaks for itself. XD This is what would have happened if there was a happily ever after instead of The Heros of Olympus books.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Annabeth," he whispered in her ear, coming around and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Remember when you told me that if I came back alive you would see about that kiss, he paused. "Well I came back alive and-"

She turned around suddenly and he was cut off by her smashing her lips to his, after a moment she pulled away, her hands cupping the base of his skull and holding him to her.

"Better Seaweed Brain?" She asked, smirking, she knew she was driving him insane, that was part of the plan. He just stared at her and stuttered. "That's what I thought," she replied to his incoherent mumbling, leaning back in.

He responded to her by turning her around and pinning her against Zeus's Fist, pinning her with his own body, he pushed against her and kissed harder. She moaned slightly under him, clearly not expecting his reaction.

She probably planned for Percy to lose control visit her during capture the flag and then she could drag him back to base, making his team lose one of their members… as if. Percy had this all planned out, why would she think that he would plan against her? She wouldn't, it was as simple as that.

Percy could tell Annabeth's eyes were opened and widening as the footsteps got closer and Percy's team members broke through the cover of trees. She pushed against his chest and broke off the kiss, but as for actually moving Percy, she didn't change things much.

She groaned and glared at him, he was right, this was not what she had been expecting, anything but really.

"Get a room you two, I was expecting something to lure her, but this, Percy?" Connor Stoll mumbled. Percy flashed him a devilish grin and turned back to Annabeth.

"So, you can turn around and let me lead you back as a prisoner or we can let Travis do it, and I wouldn't expect much moral from him." Percy mumbled lightly in her ear and smiling brightly.

Annabeth responded by quickly turning around and letting him grab her wrists and lead her to their base. Percy wasn't so bad after all, well… at least not compared to the Stoll brothers.

Annabeth wasn't very happy with Percy, to say the least, he actually had outsmarted her once though, and only once… Annabeth would make sure of that, they didn't even know that she wouldn't let their plan finish, it was going to crash and burn.


	2. Chapter 2

"And… the red team wins," a voice boomed through the forest, shocking them all out of their thoughts.

Percy smiled widely at Annabeth," Looks like we won this time, Wise Girl." He was trying to hold back a laugh and not succeeding.

"I hate you, Seaweed Brain," she mumbled, and not very convincingly at that. Percy pouted at her, sticking his lower lip out farther than the top. His eyes showed that he was teasing but Annabeth couldn't help but feel guilty. She didn't hate him, not at all, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

She giggled and he wrapped an arm around her waist as they broke away from the group while walking back to camp. She squeezed in closer to him and he stopped walking, giving her a chance to slide closer in front of him.

Snaking her arms around his chest she pulled him in tightly for a hug. He complied, sighing lightly and resting his chin on the top of her blond curls.

"Do you want to go swimming later tonight?" he asked, grinning widely. She mumbled a yes into his chest and surprising her, he picked her up. Cradling her like a baby he continued to camp, despite her obvious protests.

"Percy!" She yelled. "Put me down-" she was cut of by his laughter as he put her lightly on her feet.

"You overreact," he teased. Annabeth started to walk off and he chased after her, pleading with his eyes for her laugh along with him. She mumbled something and grabbed his hand as they walked back to camp.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Percy and Annabeth walked down to the beach. It was a warm, damp night, but it felt amazing to step into the water. Percy let out a sigh as his foot touched the cool water, letting his new found energy rush over him in waves. (pun intended)<p>

Looking over at Annabeth, he reached his hand out to her. After she grasped it, he pulled her close and looked down at her. Her curly blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her stormy grey eyes shone with an almost unnatural light. She was absolutely and undeniably beautiful.

"I love you," he muttered in her ear, waiting for her to pull back to see if her was messing around, because he knew that she would.


End file.
